


One Two Three

by lesslovelythings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, Edgeplay, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome, klance, shklance - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesslovelythings/pseuds/lesslovelythings
Summary: The Champion is rewarded with two sluts from the Galra Empire.





	One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one-shot that I came up with on a whim. Please have mercy on me.

“We will retrieve you in a few hours,” the Galra soldier said. The door closed and locked behind him, and Shiro looked again at the luxurious bed in front of him.

Two half-breeds lounged on the plush sheets, one half-Galran and the other half-Altean. The half-Galran’s features were creased to a scowl, and he picked at the blankets with his nails in a seemingly bored way, as if this was the most common, unentertaining thing in the world. The half-Altean, on the other hand, gazed at Shiro with one of his brows arched and a smirking smile on his lips. He readjusted his blue silks as Shiro walked towards the bed.

“Hello, handsome,” the half-Altean purred, parting his legs to reveal his upper thighs. “How are you, darling?”

“Lance, shut up,” the half-Galran said with a bitter edge in his tone. “Were here to do our job, you idiot. Stop making it sound like you’re a fuckin’ host or something.”

The half-Altean giggled. “Oh Keith, I know you haven’t been touched in a while, but really now, you should mind yourself in front of our guest.” He turned to Shiro. “Don’t mind Keith – he gets like this when he hasn’t had as much ‘fun’ as me.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, only realizing after that it had been a stupid question. The pair before him were obviously playthings of the empire, despite the fact that they didn’t wear collars or chains. Their red and blue silks, respectively, barely covered their chests and waists. Gold and rubies decorated the half-Galran’s lean body while silver and sapphires laced around the half-Altean’s slim features – even for human standards, they pair made a strikingly beautiful duo.

“We’re whores, Champion,” Lance said with a shrug. “Wenches, prostitutes, sluts – it’s a way to make a bit of money and have some fun while doing it. It’s better than working in a labor camp.”

Shiro sat on the bed, shifting the bed slightly, and Keith hurried to climb into his lap with a cat-like grace. Large, fuzzy ears brushed Shiro’s cheek as the half-breed tore off his shirt, ignoring Shiro’s protests, until the latter grabbed his wrists.

“I’m not here to sleep with you!” he said determinedly. Keith wriggled from his grasp and Lance laughed as the half-Galran managed to steal a kiss from Shiro’s lips.

“Sorry, he’s very excited,” Lance explained, sitting up and crawling next to Shiro. He gazed at the man’s chest and licked his lips. “So am I… it’s been a while since we’ve had a visitor this handsome.”

He put his hands on Keith’s hips and wrapped his hands under the half-breed to lift him off the bed before carrying around to the side. Keith squirmed in his grasp, trying to cause as much friction as possible between their hardening cocks, and the half-Galran gasped as Shiro slammed him down onto the bed. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants and pulled the annoying cloth away and at once, Keith’s warm, wet tongue traveled up his length to tease his tip.

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. Fuck, it felt good. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Lance said, joining Keith on the side of the bed, and then two mouths were pleasuring his hard cock, tongues flicking and sucking until Lance decided to take the lead. Shiro gasped as Lance took his cock into his throat, moving his head back and forth in an easy rhythm. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro breathed. “How the – fuck – did you learn to do this?”

“He’s had a lot of practice,” Keith replied for his partner. “But so have I.”

Kneeling, Keith gently kissed Shiro’s lips. Shiro could feel Keith’s hard cock pressed against his abdomen, hot and throbbing with need, and he took the liberty of wrapping his fingers around Keith’s member to rub the tip. Keith gasped and his hips buckled, wanting more of the man’s touch.

“F-fuck,” he managed, digging his nails into Shiro’s shoulders. “Fuck me, p-please, I need – fuck-”

To Shiro’s relief, Lance backed off, and Shiro pushed Keith onto his back before climbing on top of him. Keith opened his legs to reveal his already prepared entrance, pink and tight, and Shiro pulled off the rest of his clothes before throwing them across the room. He recalled saying something about not wanting to have sex with either of them but hell, he was too far into it now, and he slowly thrust his cock inside of Keith.

The half-Galran gasped and gripped the bedsheets, body pulsing around Shiro’s member. Shiro waited for Keith to tell him to continue but Keith snarled a quick “move” before attempting to kick him, and that was all the convincing Shiro needed to thrust his hips forward. 

Keith moaned as Shiro pounded into him, hitting that electrifying spot over and over again until Keith begged him to not stop. Teasing the half-Galran to the brink of an orgasm, Shiro slowed to a halt, leaving Keith fuming and gasping and wanting more.

“Hey, handsome,” Lance said, getting onto all fours. “You know, Keith can do something really fucking hot. You wanna know what it is?”

Keith’s face turned a dark red. “Lance…”

“He can take two. At the same time.” Lance grinned at Shiro. “Do you want to…?”

“Fuck, yes,” Shiro replied, lifting Keith forward and turning him so Keith’s round ass rested against Shiro’s cock. He pulled Keith down onto his cock and the half-Galran shuddered and tried to twist around so he could kiss Shiro’s lips. “Lance, be gentle with him, okay?”

“Gotcha,” Lance replied from the other side of Keith. Shiro wrapped his arms under Keith’s thighs and lifted his legs up so Lance could push his cock inside of Keith. The half-Galran’s pants grew louder and he cried out as Lance pressed his cock all the way inside of Keith, hilt-deep. 

“I said gentle,” Shiro reprimanded, and Lance kissed Keith’s neck tenderly.

“I was being gentle,” Lance murmured. “He’s just not very used to it yet.”

Keith raked his nails down Lance’s back, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to get the other’s attention.

“Move. Please.” Keith said through gritted teeth. Lance and Shiro were happy to oblige. 

Keith was the first to hit his climax. Bouncing on Shiro’s and Lance’s cocks, taking them all the way in, rubbing against his sensitive prostate – it was all Keith could do to hold out as long as he had until, with a shout, he orgasmed, cum splashing against Lance’s abdomen. 

The pulsing of Keith’s inside and the sudden tightness drew Lance’s and Shiro’s climaxes instantly, and their seed filled Keith in a sticky, hot mess, dripping onto the once-clean bedsheets. 

“F-fuck,” Keith said, body shaking from the euphoria. Shiro lowered him onto the bed, his mind hazy and trying to refocus as he curled up on the bed between the two prostitutes. Lance rested his head on Shiro’s chest, and Shiro pulled both of them close against his body, eyes closing with exhaustion of a different type. The next few hours would be far more entertaining than he'd thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao thank you for reading! Check out my other work, Empire of Angels!
> 
> Please comment/share/like etc.!


End file.
